


Laberinto

by Scarlet_D



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: ESA escena de las ovas, M/M, Masturbation, Plotless, Pseudo-Incest, Saga siendo manoseado, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 20:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_D/pseuds/Scarlet_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"¿Por qué te preocupa tanto mi lealtad si has venido por la cabeza de Athena?"...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laberinto

Tal vez no quería creerlo, pero este era su hermano.

Saga dio un paso adelante, sólo un paso, antes de detenerse otra vez. Se quedó mirando fijamente una vez más, sus sentidos hormigueaban con una extraña sensación. No estaba seguro de su entorno. Era su templo, era su propia armadura la que le devolvía la mirada, debería ser su laberinto y estar bajo su control.

Y aquel hombre era su hermano.

Sin embargo, aunque todo debería ser familiar, se sentía completamente fuera de lugar. Tal vez se debía a la reciente resurrección... sin duda habría tenido algún tipo de efecto en su psique.

Suspiró y se mantuvo en su perfecta postura altiva. Su cosmos violeta brilló a su alrededor; era una energía diferente a la que poseyó cuando estaba vivo, su poder ahora se alimentaba de una fuente oscura, pero era tan intenso e intimidante como siempre.

Se ordenó concentración. Tenía que sacar a Shura y Camus del laberinto, el tiempo se agotaba.

"Saga," dijo el hombre. Saga preparó un ataque. Había dicho todo lo que tenía que decir. El alma de Kanon estaba podrida y nunca creería en su reforma.

Kanon caminó hacia él, el ruido de la armadura reverberó en los gigantescos pasillos. La oscuridad hizo que el sonido resultara aún más penetrante. Saga no se movió, pero la severidad en su rostro se hizo más clara.

"La armadura de Géminis no me aceptaría si no hubiera cambiado."

Saga trató de mirarlo a los ojos, pero las sombras eran sus enemigas. Cuando Kanon levantó una mano, Saga retrocedió medio paso. Kanon se adelantó y extendió el brazo. Saga se dispuso a empujarlo, pero de pronto la mano izquierda de Kanon estaba en su mejilla, quieta por un segundo antes de acariciar con suavidad, con timidez. Esto era diferente. Lo desconcertó y no pudo hacer mucho, además de mirar con enormes ojos de jade al misterio que su hermano era en este momento. _Y siempre._

"¿Por qué te preocupa tanto mi lealtad si has venido por la cabeza de Athena?"

Los labios de Saga se tensaron. Levantó la barbilla en un gesto orgulloso. Kanon lo conocía bien; Saga siempre lo utilizaba para ocultar sus inseguridades, y esa dura mirada era una forma de regalarse a sí mismo un poco de tiempo para pensar en una respuesta. Kanon se permitió un instante de silencio para reconocer su propia incredulidad. Saga era hilarante; su resistencia a aceptar el cambio de Kanon reflejaba la imposibilidad de su supuesta transformación en heraldo de Hades, delataba inconscientemente su farsa.

Kanon sonrió a medias y se aproximó, acechante. No le importaba quedarse sin contestación. Inclinó la cabeza a un lado y, al mismo tiempo, capturó la parte posterior del cuello de Saga. Se acercó rápidamente con un objetivo definido, pero antes de pescar aquellos labios inertes, alcanzó a ver el temblor en los ojos de su hermano, preguntándole en silencio las mismas cosas que le había preguntado mucho, mucho tiempo atrás, cuando Kanon hizo esto por primera vez…

_¿Estás loco?_

_No._

_¿Por qué lo hiciste?_

_Quería hacerlo._

_Eso no es una respuesta._

_Es la única respuesta que tengo._

Lo besó sólo un par de veces más después de eso, hasta que sus ambiciones aumentaron y Saga cortó sus avances terminantemente. Sin embargo, aquellas pocas ocasiones, Saga sólo esperaba, tal como esperaba hoy; incapaz de creer, de negarse, de responder, de siquiera pensar. Saga nunca había querido aceptar que esto fuera importante, pero su alma sabía que lo era. Por eso dolía. La primera vez había roto todos sus esquemas, y muchas cosas dentro de él que nunca se compusieron, porque significó que Kanon era algo completamente distinto de lo que había pensado.

Al presente, los labios de Kanon eran cálidos, pero distantes; insistentes, pero etéreos. Saga entendió demasiado tarde que su hermano no estaba allí, y fue arrasado por el alivio. Esto quería decir que no tenía que preocuparse, no tenía que temer. Entonces, hizo algo que nunca había podido hacer antes, cuando Kanon era real.

Le devolvió el beso.

Sus labios se abrieron sin resistencia, gimió bajo la suave succión, su lengua se estremeció y sus nuevos pulmones _finalmente_ se sintieron reales, vivos.

Kanon sonrió satisfecho y rompió el beso. De todos modos, el casco era demasiado obstructivo como para pretender más. Se inclinó, asomándose al oído de su hermano. "Esta armadura no te sienta bien."

Saga no respondió, aunque compartiera la opinión por motivos diferentes a los que aquél insinuaba. Parpadeó y movió los brazos, muy, muy lentamente, hasta que fue capaz de tocar las hombreras doradas y ostentosas de Géminis. Su pulgar trazó círculos imaginarios sobre la superficie de fuertes ángulos, reconociendo a la armadura como algo de lo que había sido dueño una vez.

"Quítatela." La orden de Kanon no fue más que un susurro, pero cargaba la autoridad de mandato divino.

"No puedo."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Tengo que—"

"Tienes que quitártela," interrumpió, sonando tan infantil y caprichoso como cuando eran jóvenes. "Cierra los ojos primero," aconsejó en tono de broma. Saga lo hizo, obedeció a este espejismo que ninguna amenaza representaba, y su cosmos se iluminó durante el instante que las piezas demoraron en abandonar su cuerpo. Kanon se fue sobre él en un segundo, presionando las manos en sus caderas, arrastrándolas por su espalda, empujando sus ajustados pantalones a toda prisa, hundiendo los dedos en sus nalgas y probando la consistencia de su carne. Saboreó todo al ritmo de la codicia, aunque en realidad no estuviera tocándolo, aunque estuviera a kilómetros de distancia muriéndose de deseo, envidiándose a sí mismo.

Con el alcance sobrehumano de sus sentidos, estudió la piel de Saga, que poseía una pureza envidiable, la blancura de la muerte; y absorbió los sonidos que hacía, cada gemido era una pequeña condecoración a su persistencia, a su decisión de volver. Se felicitó ampliamente por el par de besos que aquél, al fin, exigió. Y aunque Kanon no podía experimentar en carne viva el sabor de sus labios, se lo inventó y relamió los propios, allá lejos, muy arriba, donde no portaba más que harapos desteñidos. Se deleitó en la quimera, retratando la forma urgida en que Saga se agarraba a sus brazos o a sus hombros y se arqueaba contra él, empujándose en la punta de sus pies, como si no pudiera alcanzarlo, cuando siempre, _siempre_ lo sobrepasaba. Era su especialidad.

Kanon le hizo dar la vuelta, contra el pilar. Saga recargó sus brazos en la áspera superficie, su rostro también. Y soltó todo el aire que habitaba en sus pulmones, para despedirse de la penetrante esencia del Meikai y aspirar con fuerza la insipidez de Géminis, de su hogar.

Bajó la mirada, se atrevió a abrir los ojos cuando la mano de Kanon lo rodeó y tomó su pene sin ningún titubeo —no que hubiera esperado alguno. Parpadeó pausadamente, pero no dejó de analizar el proceso de creación de su propio laberinto interno: uno que siempre guiaría de regreso a Kanon, el origen de todo mal.

Los dedos de oro lo remodelaron hábilmente hasta la dureza, alimentándole con los inicios de un odioso éxtasis. Kanon se encontraba pegado a su espalda, el inquebrantable metal de la armadura se ensartaba en diversos puntos de su pálida piel, y el movimiento de sus caderas ondulantes generaba golpes sonoros contra la falda dorada. Podía sentir a Kanon sonreír aunque no fuera capaz de verlo, y se impulsó con mayor afán, poniendo a prueba las articulaciones de sus nuevos huesos, buscando más de la perdición que la mano ilusoria le ofrecía. El tacto de Kanon era frío e incómodo, pero, por eso mismo, perfectamente impersonal.

Saga se estremeció y miró a su propio miembro, el líquido pre-seminal filtrándose fuera, el color adquiriendo intensidad, no podía crecer más, pero sí podía tornarse más caliente; no sólo ahí sino por dentro, donde creyó que ya no existía nada. Kanon le demostró lo contrario. Este cuerpo era tan real como el que había tenido en vida.

Kanon actuaba dolorosamente lento un segundo, frenéticamente rápido al siguiente, apresurado, todo el tiempo exigente, como siempre había sido con él. La otra mano de Kanon, que se había estado sosteniendo a su cintura, viajó a lo largo de su costado y pasó generando cosquillas en el estómago, desfiló a lo largo de su pecho e incluso pellizcó un pezón, haciendo que Saga se sobresaltara bruscamente y decidiera cerrar los ojos. Su respiración entrecortada y ligeramente silbante llenó las milenarias estancias de la tercera casa. Saga se preguntó si los sonidos llegarían a los oídos de los dos ex-Santos de Oro que se encontraban perdidos en un plano diferente del mismo lugar... Sin duda él se sentía como si pudiera explotar y terminar desintegrándose a través de las dimensiones. No pensaba en Hades, no pensaba en Athena, y no pensaba en las doce horas o su armadura púrpura, que los miraba sin rostro, juzgándolos silenciosamente. O burlándose, quizás.

Pensaba en Kanon y su egoísmo, y su propio egoísmo también. Se dijo a sí mismo que _esto_ estaba bien, sus sentidos se adormecerían pronto de nuevo, esta vez para siempre. No recordaría nada de _esto_. Y _esto_ era, de todos modos, falso; _esto_ no era Kanon, era sólo una sombra truhana.

"No tienes que fingir conmigo, Saga." La voz de Kanon era un rumor, bajo y tentador, incitación pura y tóxica. "Te conozco bien, sé lo que estás haciendo. Sé que siempre me preguntaste ' _por qué_ ', simplemente para comprobar si mi respuesta era la misma que la tuya."

_Quería hacerlo._

"Tú quieres esto." Una risa suave y desigual escapó de sus labios. Kanon ansiaba enloquecidamente estar ahí, sintiendo a su hermano como nunca pudo hacerlo en el pasado. Pero Saga no lo necesitaba ahí, lo rechazaría con crueldad. Saga simplemente abrazaba esto como una ilusión, un último error antes de su segunda muerte. "¿Quieres acabar, Saga?"

Saga gimió y sacudió la cabeza en direcciones contradictorias. Sus caderas se movían hacia atrás y hacia delante como un sensual péndulo, orbitando a un ritmo instintivo, estrellándose contra el material de oro, entregando su desenfreno en la mano de Kanon una y otra vez. Tenía la cara enrojecida y tensa, presionada de lado contra el pilar, disfrazándose de gestos tornadizos; su piel estaba sudorosa y caliente, el pelo se le adhería a las sienes y los brazos y la espalda y en todas partes que alcanzaba.

"Hazlo."

Lo hizo en un instante. Al rojo vivo y duro y rápido. Enfocó su perfil hacia abajo y entreabrió los ojos para ver la salpicadura blanca en el pilar, escurriendo lentamente en descenso. Luego apreció un espectáculo similar sobre la mano culpable; la viscosidad perdiéndose entre los dedos de Kanon, manchando la sagrada protección de oro. Saga resopló y cerró los ojos otra vez, y se quedó ahí temblequeando, exprimiendo la sensación de las últimas implosiones que aguijoneaban su cuerpo.

Kanon besó la parte posterior de su hombro. Fue suave, extrañamente tierno e inexistente, una caricia agridulce de aire templado. Saga lo evadió haciéndose para delante, y Kanon se alejó también. Saga no se molestó en voltear cuando habló a media voz, "¿Ves?... No has cambiado en nada."

"Eso es lo que realmente piensas, ¿eh?"

En efecto. Ahora tenía pruebas. "Me lo has demostrado." Kanon aún estaba colgado de viejos vicios, nunca se sobrepondría a sus corrompidas tendencias, su alma era absolutamente irredimible. Sobre su propia alma, Saga no se preocupaba mucho; ya la había vendido por la posibilidad de estar respirando otra vez. Este cuerpo tenía una sola función, y había abusado de él gracias a la influencia de su hermano. Demasiado parecido al pasado…

"¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto?"

A Saga sólo le quedaba una cosa por hacer. Su cosmos se avivó en una llama hostil de color medianoche, invocando a un millón de pequeñas estrellas que lo rodearon, así como su desgraciada armadura espectral. Él todavía estaba en la misma posición, la mitad de su cuerpo apoyada en el pilar. Respiró hondo y miró al suelo con un aspecto decisivo.

"Voy a atravesar esta casa."


End file.
